We are currently in the midst of a genetics revolution that promises to push "breakthrough" biomedical research to new levels. A large part of this revolution depends upon the analysis of the relationships between genes and their effects on complex biological systems and phenotypes. Investigators must become increasingly skilled in the application of genetic models to address a variety of important biological questions. It is therefore the overall objective of this established meeting series to bring together investigators working to develop and exploit inbred strains of laboratory animals to gain better understanding of the etiology, pathophysiology, and treatment of Type 1 Diabetes (T1D), Type 2 Diabetes (T2D), and the complications common to both. The 9th convocation of this international workshop will be entitled: "New Genetic and Metabolic Insights into Animal Models of Diabetes". This meeting provides a unique opportunity for established investigators and investigators entering the field to interact and learn. One of the most important objectives of the workshop will be to bring new models of diabetic complications to the attention of the diabetes research community and to facilitate distribution of such models. An important outcome of any LAD (Lessons from Animal Diabetes) meeting is to promote international cooperation and open distribution of essential animal models for diabetes research. The meeting will convene over a period of 3-4 days, June 17-20, 2003 in Bar Harbor, Maine under the aegis of The Jackson Laboratory's Courses and Conferences department. The meeting is planned for 200 participants. Because of limited seating capacity in The Jackson Laboratory's auditorium, the meeting venue will be the Bar Harbor Regency Hotel, where participants will be housed and fed.